You have no Legacy
by chachingmel123
Summary: Sequel to 'It all Started with the word 'Thank You'. 12 year after the creation of Sky Country, those who are left behind are plunged into despair. Ruius invite, is a ray of hope for those people.
1. Chapter 1

You have no Legacy

Summary: Sequel to 'It all Started with the word 'Thank You'. 12 year after the creation of Sky Country, those who are left behind are plunged into despair. Ruius invite, is a ray of hope for those people.

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked incredibly old as he sat in the Hokage seat and who could blame him?

The last 12 years weren't something he ever thought he would live through.

He should have long since been retired and yet he was at a desk tending to a fast dying village.

The man known as Ruius Vin, had caused the village to die very slowly.

If he had known that he was inviting the very devil into his village, he would have collaborated with Danzo to send assassins.

Speaking of Danzo, the man mood plunged within a year after anybody being born just want to the sky.

When that year was up, Danzo revealed himself to still have his ROOT squad with him even though he gave the orders to disband it years ago.

Not only was ROOT alive and kicking but the coup also had the help of the Uchiha clan, who had eyes on the Hokage seat.

The battle was fierce and a lot of people died, but eventually Root and the Uchiha succeeded in taking over the village.

But then they had a problem.

They did not want to rule together so they turned on each other and another massacre happened, the Uchiha clan numbers dwindled to almost nothing and Danzo had been killed when the Uchiha clan realised that behind that bandaged arm of his, were the eyes of their fellow clan's man.

Danzo died a very horrific death but in exchange the Uchiha clan was no longer the Villages super power.

It was ironic since Hiruzen old body was placed back into the Hokage seat shortly after the bloodshed with half of the village gone.

The other's villages could have easily invaded them.

However, they couldn't because they had problems of their own.

Blood was being shed everywhere, lead by people who wanted to rule.

They killed hundreds of people and the river was died with blood from corpse discarded.

Nobody seemed to realise until they got the top, that what was the point of being a Ruler if there was barely anybody alive to rule over?

Their actions had far reaching consequences.

The issue of no babies being allowed to be born here, grow until nobody could ignore it anymore.

The big clans especially felt this blow.

How were they supposed to carry on their legacy if there was nobody there for them to pass it on to?

People were unfortunately getting older and with no young blood ready to replace them, there were problems everywhere.

Food was hit the hardest, since those who could farm could not farm as much as they used to with age.

This caused loads of people to starve to death.

The Village of the Bloody Mist, had wiped itself clean off the map, since they turned from killing people with bloodlines to killing people, for even a scrap of food.

People soon learned to never cause a fight, for fear of reducing the population even further.

With the issue of underpopulation, everybody was pretty much after the man's who caused this to happen.

Even the Fire Daimyō, who had clearly lost weight, was prepared to get on his hands and knees and beg the man to even release a small fraction of the people he took.

If only they had some young blood, it didn't have to be a lot, just something to keep them all from going to an early grave.

And then an organisation full of S-rank missing-nins showed up and destroyed a whole country lead by a very mad leader who was yelling something about a perfect world and some other crazy stuff.

They were all finally killed or imprisoned when they were ambushed in the night.

Even criminal organisation had to sleep once in a while especially when they one haunted down nonstop.

So many people sacrificed their lives just to provide an advantage, they were all awarded a medal of bravery on their graves.

And now the day, every single person in the world feared.

It was the day that new children were supposed to enter the Ninja academia.

Except there was none.

They had run out of children to train to become ninja's.

Every year, the number just kept on getting smaller and smaller until one day, there was not even a single child with their parents excitedly waiting to enter the academia to be become cool ninja's.

Just last year there was only three children admitted to the Academia.

But now, the court yard was as silent as a grave.

Which meant those none-existent kids who were supposed to take the graduation test to become Ninja when they were ready, could not go into the work force and help the village grow.

From now on, every single village and country would slowly sniff themselves out of existence.

They will all vanish.

They can kick and scream all they liked but it won't change the fact that there would be nobody available to keep their legacy alive.

To keep the village alive.

The Will of the Fire will one day be sniffed out, so pathetically, that those left in Konoha could not believe that such a strong ideology would die so pathetically.

Hiruzen, personally, had cried so much, that he had no tears left to give.

He had not only failed the village but he failed his students own child.

If only he could see that sweet child again, he no longer cared about the village.

What use was the title of Hokage, now?

Where did all those children and people who were taken, go?

Where they living good lives?

Where they eating into their stomachs were full?

Why wasn't he taken as well!?

He never realised just how terrible the people that surrounded him actually were until the 'Lifting' started happening.

Was he not taken because he was the Hokage?

Or perhaps, his younger self would cause trouble and fill everybody heads with 'freedom', if he was taken?

What freedom, exactly was there?

He was chained to this job and everybody was waiting to die.

Any place was better than this place.

And as if the world had answered his prayers, something happened.

The people on the lacking streets of Konoha were suddenly aware of an upward draft sweeping over them, the civilians and the barely surviving Clans looked up to find a giant dove with a halo above its head.

Many eyes understandably widen.

They had never seen a bird so pure and full looking.

The large bird, flew all the way to the window of the Hokage.

How the bird know where the man was, was a mystery to the man and everybody else.

As soon as it reached the window, it was as if it realised that it was too big to fit into the window, so it shrunk down in size and flew to the stunned Hizuren desk, where it then proceeded to drop the paper it was holding in its paws.

This method was incredibly out-dated but the land below was struggling to advance.

Then the bird disappeared before the old man's eyes, right before the old man could attempt to grab it and try to find out where it came from.

Hizuren had no choice but to look down and see the rolled up paper covered in clouds which were moving.

Who?

At the same time, each village that managed to survive also got a Dove of their own.

He began to unroll it, the clouds moved with the movement as he began to read it.

'Hello, Hokage-sama, you may not remember me but I used to work for you a while back.

My name is Ruius Vin'

Hizuren eyes turned into daggers, of course he remembered, he was the one who plunged the whole world into despair.

He continued to read.

'How are you doing? I bet your enjoying your retirement. How is the Village?'

Was this man serious?

Hizuren had a strong feeling that the man was mocking him, he was willing to bet that the man know full well that he was still wearing the Hokage clothes even though they meant nothing now.

'I know the years must have been good to you. Over the years, I have also done some big and meaningful things. I became a leader of my own country for one.'

Wait.

WHAT!?

Hizuren eyes were super wide.

'The people I took in are also living wonderful lives. I was surprised to find out, none of those who I asked wanted to return back to their old lives, apparently they wanted to see what kind of life they could have here.'

And Hizuren felt a hot slap across his face.

It can't be.

All those people that the man took from the village wouldn't abandon their duty to this village.

Would they?

'The babies I've taken, are now approaching their teen years. I don't think I'll ever tell them, that they came from a world full of despair. Those who are old enough to remember, can do that for them, although I don't think they would take it kindly to hear what their fate would have been if they hadn't been taken away'

Hizuren know what he was talking about.

He wanted to save the children, but it just wasn't possible to save them all.

'Also, in the last 12 years, children were actually conceived on Sky country so soon Sky Country will have to expand because of the much large population'

 _Yes, this man is mocking me_ Hiruzen couldn't help but realise.

To have a booming population was now a dream here, people would go on a killing spree gladly if that meant one baby would be allowed to actually grow up here and that baby would be treated like a god.

'Oh, and you can tell all the clan heads that their children are safe and sound. They are growing up to become wonderful adults. It's up to them if they are proud of them or hate them, I don't really care. Oh, and are you aware that there is another form of Shiringani that doesn't have anything to do with going through a stressful situation or killing your own best friend?'

And Hizuren eyes almost popped out of his head when he read that.

He apparently did not know how the Uchiha unlocked their eyes.

They had hid it well for years, knowing that if he know, he would either send them all to see a psychologist or find a way to block their bloodline.

'If you're wondering about Naruto. I've long since chosen to adopt him as my own. I've made sure that he grow's up in an environment that loves him. There was nothing stopping me from showing him he was just another child and give him a loving home that your village refuses to provide. He's no longer afraid of people and his smile is very bright.'

And Hizuren sighed, it was not like he did not want to give his students legacy a loving home but it was too dangerous to do so.

The world would literally be after him, if the world know who he was and not only that, a lot of now dead villagers would be after the boy as well.

Who knows how many people would show up wanting to 'adopt' him, when in actual fact they were after the boy's life?

'Also, before I forget, I want to let you know that Naruto does not remember you.'

And Hizuren almost fainted.

But he had done so much for the boy!

But if the boy doesn't remember, does that mean, he had failed him too much?

'The other jinchūriki are doing well, as well. They love their new environment and some even cried when they realised, nobody was going to hate them here and want to kill them. You should really treat them better, those poor people.'

Hizuren did a double take.

The jinchūriki were there as well?!

So, the man really did take them!

Didn't that mean the man had all 9 tailed beasts under him!?

Hizuren was terrified.

Nobody should have that much power.

'Did I also mention that the food in the country, prolongs life?'

 _Was this man trying to kill me through a heart attack!?_ Hizuren thought, well the man was on his way.

'I want everybody to live long lives so I made it so that when everybody reach's 20 or above they will start growing older a lot more slowly. This is done so that they will all be alive when everybody down below is completely wiped out. Although I don't think they will want to live in such surroundings, I want to redecorate when your all gone'

So, this man really was trying to kill them all! Hizuren realised with horror.

What had they all done in the man's eyes for him to decide to kill them very slowly?

'So, everybody here is doing really well. So i decided to allow you to see it.'

 _Allow me to see it?_ Hizuren thought, his interest suddenly peaked.

'For the first time in 12 year's I'm opening the doors to Sky Country. Only six people from your village are allowed to come. If there is foul play, I will choose the six people for you. The entrance will be open in a week time. If even one of your people causes a scene in Sky Country you and your people will be kicked out. The duration of the visit will be a week."

Then the man had the gall to sign.

'Signed by the Sky Daimyō

Ruius Vin'

 _For the first time in quiet some time there was a village meeting._

 **And scene!**

Chapter 2 is already out however right now it's under early access for my backers. After 24 hours is up, chapter 2 will be available to view completely free and will be posted on this site for everybody to read. If you can't wait for the next chapter feel free to become one my backers. Now onto writing the next chapter of 'Paradox's Monster'


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: For those confused. Gaara is two years older than Naruto making him 16. Naruto is two years old then the Konoha children who would have been his classmates in the original universe, making him 14.

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

Inside the Konoha council room, you could tell that it had seen better days.

Because of how important the young were, they were being passed around and overworked.

The experienced people who were employed to maintain the room, had all died or refused to work.

After all, nothing they did matter anymore.

Even if they did fix the building, eventually there would be nobody left to maintain the building even when they were gone.

Those who were left had taken on this mentality and buildings were falling apart everywhere.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in his seat, looking at the proof that the Village was in decline.

A lot of the Civilians that had seats had been replaced because the people that were in them before, had all died, they were replaced by has bins and rejects.

His old friend Danzō Shimura seat will forever be left empty, however unfortunately, Fugaku Uchiha was still very much alive even though he was missing an eye and his right hand had been reduced to a stomp.

His wife had died in the final fight for dominance.

The years had not been kind to the man especially now that the Uchiha clan was no longer one of Konoh pillars of strength.

The man was absolutely furious when somebody who was supposed to be a mere worker, ran off with his two children.

To add to the blow his now dead wife became mysteriously barren shortly after before he could even think of having more children to replace them and the whole Uchiha clan females also became barren as well.

He tried it with civilian women to make more babies but before any of them could touch them, they became barren too.

It was like Kami itself refused the Uchiha clan the right to bred and was determined to see the clan die out.

Then Hizuren looked at the seat where his old teammate, Homura Mitokado used to sit, nobody know how the man died but he was found clearly dead in his own home one morning.

Several people suspected Danzo since, not long after, the Coup started.

However, not all was lost.

The Akimichi Clan, Nara Clan and the Yamanaka clan all survived to actually be clans, since they all had enough sense to hide underground when the fighting was happening.

All 3 Clans would have stood up and fought, if it had been just Danzo and his Root, but when you add the Uchiha clan into the mix...

None of them dared to speed up their own Clans distinction.

Every single person in the room looked at the Hokage with curiosity, it had been quite a while since anybody had actually called a proper Council meeting.

They all waited for the man to speak.

And Hizuren know what he was about to say was going to be quiet a bomb shell.

Ch 2: Who's coming with me?

What he said next had been quiet a bomb shell to all of them.

"OF THE ARROGANCE!" Mebuki Haruno said, unfortunately she was still alive. "That man took my baby from me, for 12 whole years! And now he has the gall to 'allow' me to visit my own child!? Capture the man and torture him in front of the whole village! I demand it" She screeched, making them all cover their ears.

And it wasn't just her who thought this way as well.

The man took their friends and family away from them, and now he has the gall to allow them to visit them!?

Death would be too light of a punishment in their eyes.

"Wait. I think we should listen." Shikuku Nara said, shocking a good portion of the room who were obviously still fuming at the attitude that came across in the letter, that was being passed around.

Of course, he would try to see what other people won't see immediately.

"In the letter, it clearly states that all of our missing people are fine" Shikuku said, "And even if we wanted to punish the man, how would we find him? It's been 12 years and there has been was no trace. The whole world has been looking for them and yet nobody has found anything. This means that the man has the power to evade the whole world, which is troublesome."

Yes very troublesome indeed.

The man had hid thousands of people for 12 whole years, which was baffling and shocking.

It showed the man's ability to hide again from the whole world if he walked out.

If not for the letter, they would all die searching.

The man only revealed himself because he felt like it.

"I for one wouldn't mind wouldn't mind getting to see my own son again. The last time I saw him he was nothing more than a baby who had yet to speak his first word" Shikaku said, "I want to know what he's like. What are his likes and dislike? Is he like his mother or is he like me? I would love to play a game with him"

You can tell so much about a person when they play a game in such a short time.

The man may look calm but for the past 12 years, his home life had been hell.

Not only was his wife constantly yelling and crying to get their son back but he was emotional distraught as well deep down.

He too wished for the chance to just hold his own child one last time or take a picture with him.

That and revenge.

There was nothing more scarier then a silent Nara that was plotting your death for several years.

The Nara head, had just as much hatred for the man called Ruius Vin, like everybody else in the room.

Everybody was silent.

They had all lost somebody.

It's been 12 years which was more than enough to plunge them all into despair and depression.

Right in front of them, the letter could either be a joke, a trap or an actual opportunity to go see the people they hadn't seen in over a decade.

They were all desperate enough to take the chance, anyway.

"Of course, I will be going along" Fugaku Uchiha said, arrogantly. "My eldest son Itachi, knows how to be an Uchiha and would have no doubt taught his brother how to be one as well. Once I find their location and make contact, we'll being plans to take over"

 _Like how you tried to take over this village?_ Everybody thoughts, yes that want _brilliantly_.

And how many members of your clan are left again?

If the man know that Itachi had discarded everything taught to him to the point that he wouldn't even talk about the clan to his young brother, unless he asked, he would probably have a heart attack.

What would have finally killed the man was knowing that Itachi intended to take the Uchiha clan ideology with him to the grave.

All the other Uchiha's who disappeared had basically imaginarily spat on their ancestors grave and changed their last names, even going as far to dye their hair and get different coloured eye contacts.

None of them even wanted to be associated with the clan.

"Fugaku! You'll do no such thing!" Hizuren said, putting his foot down. "If you are chosen and you cause a scene. I will declare you a missing-nin and have an order to kill you on site, above your head" shocking the man. "If we do have an opportunity, perhaps we can get that man to let his guard down and he might allow something to slip that will allow us to get our missing people back. It would be the worst-case scenario for us if we are kicked out and he moves away"

Indeed, it would be a very terrible worst case scenario.

So even if the Uchiha head hated it, he would have to shut up and behave himself, if he was chosen.

Of course, everybody wanted to see Fugaku be forced to behave which would be hilarious.

"I'm obviously coming to" Mebuki Haruno, Sakura mother, said, "My little girl needs me. Especially now that she's becoming a teenager, she will need advice on how to land herself a man. I want grandchild"

 _Are you serious?_ Everybody thought.

Then somebody made a nasty remark.

"Hopefully, your daughter did not grow up like you and she actually has some self-respect for herself."

Nobody know who said it but seeing the women's face and hair match for once was very entertaining.

"I need to see my cousin!" Said, on civilian.

"Screw your cousin! I need to hold my baby boys!" Said, another civilian.

"Screw your babies boy's! What we all need is steady supply of young workers" Said another civilian, when was the last time he had a completely full stomach?

"Well, none of you get to decide if you're going or not" Hizuren said, surprising all of them. "I've already decided who will be going along with me. So, everybody listen up"

Everybody listened.

#In a giant house on top of a large cloud#

"Uzumaki. You have got to be the only person who calls me over just because you're bored" Said, a 16-year-old Gaara of the Sand, in a sleeveless t-shirt that had the wings of an angel on it, black trousers and a read hoody around his hips, in his ears were headphones.

Behind him was mini Shukaku.

He had come home and intended to relax, when he got the call from his telephone.

When he saw who it was, he ignored it but it kept on ringing.

So, he switched off the phone.

So, Naruto called the landline which his family had quickly disconnected.

Eventually Naruto sent people to bother him, and shout outside his house, they wouldn't leave until he agreed to come out.

In front of him was the cause of his current headache and his parents pleads.

Naruto Uzumaki.

All the jinchūriki's, had 'met' when Naruto was five years old and everybody immediately notice that they all had small unusual animals following them around, it didn't take very long to realise that they had a huge thing in common, while the more older one's know exactly how deep the connection actually ran.

They older one's extended their hand of friendship to the younger ones who didn't really know what happened when they were babies.

Unfortunately for Gaara, Naruto took a liking to him especially, he had no idea how many headaches it would cause for him down the line once friendship wasn't something he craved for anymore.

"You know, you weren't doing anything when I called" Naruto said, now 14, he didn't look skinny but full and his skin glowed from good food, he wasn't super short but a normal height for a boy his age.

The blondie was currently sat in front of a large screen, playing a game with a wireless controller, Kurama was not that far from him fast asleep.

"Naruto, I was doing something. I was studying for my upcoming doctor exam" Gaara said, walking in the very large room. "Such an exam of that calibre takes a lot of time and memorisation. I don't have time to play video games anymore."

"If that so, why are you picking up a controller?" Naruto said, cheekily.

And Gaara cheeks went slightly red, finding out he had indeed picked up the second controller.

"It's okay, to become an adult and love playing video games. Even my dad loves playing games." Naruto said, switching to two player. "He plays it in his office when he think's nobody is looking. He plays it so much that I don't even think he's working"

And Gaara just had to say. "If he wasn't the Daimyo, your father would be fired."

"But he is, so it's all good" Naruto said, making Gaara sweat drop.

They then started to fight with each other on the screen.

Gaara destroyed him.

"NNNOOOOO!" Naruto said, "Why are you so good at this game!?"

"You just suck at this game" Gaara said.

His words went straight for Naruto pride without mercy.

"Urk!" He said.

"Your friends coming over again?" Gaara said, he assumed Naruto annoyed the hell out of everybody and called not just him over.

"You know me to well." Naruto said, before smiling and saying. "I got a new game early and I wanted to play with them"

So simple and yet who would say no to that smile?

There was a point in their interaction with one another, that Naruto's dad came in and said words that Naruto was too 'in-the-zone' to listen to.

Finally, Naruto noticed that his dad had left and his lips were parted and closed to show he had finished speaking.

His dad had told himself and he wasn't listening!

He began to sweat.

Luckily Gaara had his back and said.

"You dad just said that the country is going to have visitors from below soon"

 _Naruto expression was very similar to his when he heard it as well._

 **And scene!**

Next chapter, people all over the world are awed when they begin to lift up, however this isn't without problems since not everybody action are pure and they soon fall to the ground. The small group from Konoha find themselves walking into one of the Naruto friends hang out /fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I've decided to give you guys early. Special thanks to 'Drake'.

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

Orochimaru, a former Sannin of the village hidden in the Leaf could not believe his luck.

The year's had not been kind to him especially when he realised the amount of bodies that he could possess were now limited.

His 'Pick and Choose' attitude had dissolved within a year, leaving him with nothing but the raising sense of panic, as the chains of death grabbed a hold of him.

The fear of death was all too real for him, especially after the food shortage and now 12 years later, he know his day's were numbers.

What would get to him first?

Death by Hunger or Death by lack of bodies?

He even dug up old bodies, in hopes of finding a way to make himself an artificial body.

He succeed for about a minute before Kami himself seemed to decide that an abomination was born and that it should not exist in the world.

He barely managed to escaped back into his old body alive.

All his previous test subjects, had been lifted up to who knows where and a lot of his men as well.

He seemed to be running lately.

He had to quickly change his plan and began to plan on how to take over the S Class Missing Nin, Hidan, body, he want for him because he believed that he was the easiest to obtain since he needed to snag himself an immortal body that could handle him.

He wasn't stupid.

The leader of the group could easily kill him if he want after him.

No matter how much he savilated at the thought of having those eyes, he wanted to survive not commit suicide.

However to think that his plan would go south, when, for some reason, Hidan, got a major power up when they fought making him flee for fear of his life.

Then later, he found out, Hidan had lost his immortality somehow and he was killed by none other than a child seeking revenge.

In fact, everybody in the fear inducing group died in such a pathetic way, including the leader who turned out to be fake and the real leader was taken care of by a group of fresh Chunin.

How embarrassing.

He was now facing the very real possibility that he was going to die but the question is, how many people will he take down with him?

He was planning on a grand massacre when he received a dove carrying a letter through the window.

Of course, he was shocked.

He was the Founder and Leader of the Village Hidden in the Sound.

A Village, that did not dare to reveal itself because a lot of people were trying to haunt it down, knowing his associating with it.

He had killed anybody who could be a potential leak for him and branded all of his followers with a cursed seal just in case they had second thoughts.

So how did a dove know his location!?

He wanted to find out but the animal was quick.

So he had no choice but to open the letter and was stunned to see that it was indeed addressed to him by his proper title, signed by the man who had caused him so much trouble and yet, he wouldn't mind working with at all.

Somebody who had the power to turn the very world on its head, was a worthy body for him to be in.

He was hoping that, that man's body could be the body, he needed to fix his 'several years a body' problem, that his Justu had.

He almost laughed when he realised that he was being invited to a country the man had apparently founded.

If all those missing people with so many unique bloodlines were there, he would count it as his early birthday present.

So much research material and he was being given access to it?

How could he say no?

So he picked six other's to go with him, all extremely loyal to him including his right hand man.

They had been instructed to kidnap as many people as possible, at first sight, while he want for the greatest prize.

Ruius Vin.

It was 9 in the morning when it happened.

Orochimaru felt the strong feeling of being lifted up, while he sat in his chair and he felt joy.

it wasn't just him, his right hand man was also being lifted as well.

All around the world, a selected few were being lifted.

This was it.

Orochimaru was salivating at the mere thought of how many people would be at the end of this experience.

However as if sensing his thoughts.

He stopped floating.

He slopped floating at 50 feet in the air.

His chosen selected, also froze in mid-air as well.

Then something happened.

The force keeping them floating vanished and they were all suddenly aware of the fact that they were falling at a dangerous height.

Those who were down below felt a sweeping sensation go through them before leaving.

There would be no lifting for the Village of Sound.

Because everybody had been deemed too twisted to enter.

Kami, himself, had rejected them.

Ch 3: Uncomfortable meeting.

However unlike the Village of Sound, those of the Village of Konohagakure were permitted to enter.

Hizuren Sarutubi- Hokage.

Shikaku Nara- Head of the Nara Clan

Inoichi Yamanaka- Head of the Yamaka clan

Chōza Akimichi- Head of the Akimichi clan

Ibiki Morino- Head of the Torture and Interrogation force

Fugaku Uchiha- Head of the Uchiha clan

Hiashi Hyūga- Current head of the Hyuga clan, he didn't have a seat at the council because his father was still alive.

Although he was waiting any moment now for the man to drop dead.

Hizuren thought, he had a very smart line up although certain people had attitude issues, with Ibiki on board, they could get the man to confess what he normally would not say and with the Sharingan and Byakugan, if there was something dodgy near them, those eyes would detect it instantly.

All of them except for the lazy Nara felt their heart beat faster when they defied the laws of gravity and began to lift in the air.

It didn't matter where they were.

If they were in a building, they would pass right through the ceiling and those who saw them raise had a commercial and shocked look on their face.

A lifting?

When was the last time somebody was lifted?

People had stopped having babies, years ago because it just wasn't worth it.

All seven of them, rose to the sky's, meeting each other along the way.

They were all prepared with what happens when they stop floating, even if they dropped from thousands of feet, they had a Jutsu ready to keep them safe.

However, the journey took 20 minutes before they stopped floating and instead of going straight through a cloud, like the laws of the world said, they were all very surprised to come in contact with something very soft and bouncy.

However, they weren't Ninja's in name only and quickly regained their footing.

What they saw next was absolutely shocking.

It was a giant building, such a magnificent looking building was built in such a way that nobody had seen before, it was way above whatever they were all used to, the building was standing on clouds and in front of that house was a white road leading to it, growing white trees.

"Welcome" Said, a familiar voice that all of them were shocked to hear once again from the man who ruined the world.

Ruius suddenly appeared.

There was no spike of Chakra or anything!

Who!?

Ibiki and Hiashi were shocked at the appearance of Ruius since they had yet to lay their eyes on the man who caused so much trouble and almost thought the fourth Hokage had come back from the grave.

Ruius wore clothes that were insultingly similar to Minato Namikaze when he died, except it was clearly not for practical use, but as a simple attire, instead of fire at the bottom of his white coat it was moving clouds.

It had been 12 years and Ruius looked like time hadn't touched him.

It was incredibly frustrating.

"Welcome to my Country. Sky Country" Ruius said, well aware that every little detail about him was being watched extremely carefully.

He ignored it.

"It's been 12 years hasn't it, Hokage-sama?" Ruius said, addressing Hizuren who wasn't actually pleased to see him. "Times have changed. I want from building houses to being a Daimyo of my own country."

 _A country that wouldn't exist, if he hadn't stolen their people!_ They all couldn't help but think.

"Oh. Where are my manners?" Ruius said, "I should show you all to where you will be staying. Your in luck, you'll be staying with me" he said, before turning around, completely lowering his guard.

He was baiting them, they all realised.

They all know that he had full control of this place, if anything happened it would be very easy to kick them out.

But none of them dared to raise up to the bait even though they would love to and began to follow while on the lookout for anymore people.

Those who were critical thinkers began to analysis the very ground they walked on.

To their shock, they could not uncover a Seal or any Chakra being used to hold the clouds together to make them solid like this.

Could the man be using an extremely Unique Justu or Seal, that the world had never seen before?

Perhaps a bloodline?

They soon arrived at the large doors and those doors opened automatically to reveal a splendid interior that none of them had ever seen before.

Even Hizuren who had been to the fire daimyō own house was stunned speechless by how open it was.

Crystals dangled from the ceiling and the floor was made from mabel, waxed so much that they could see their own reflection in it, collums made from precious materials were sky high and when the looked up they couldn't even see the ceiling because there were clouds obstructing their vision, special eyes or not.

In front of them were people dressed in uniform that they had never seen before.

It was because they were dressed in modern day servants attire that did not belong in a world were Ninja's were so common.

And the uniforms weren't the only things that caught their attention, it was the fact that each and everyone of them had very healthy complexion that only came from eating good food on a regular basis.

So if they were to look at themselves and compared it to his own servants, it was like heaven and earth.

"Welcome back Master" They all said.

And that's when they all heard the music.

"I Just want you to dance with tonight. Now break it down now 'Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Bring all back"

All seven of them were startled.

Music and a person's voice was coming from nowhere!

"*Sigh*" Ruius said, "I did tell him, he can have his friends over as long as he doesn't have any loud music but I should have told him, what was my definition of loud."

None of them know who he was talking about, however Ruius soon turned to them and said.

"Sorry for the noise, let me tell my son to turn it down"

 _Son?_ They all instantly thought.

Then Hizuren and Shikaku remembered the letter saying Naruto Uzumaki was adopted by him.

It would interesting to see the small blond boy after so many years.

"Dismissed" He said to the row of servants.

They all bowed and want on their merry way, then Ruius began to walk away, he could have easily sent a servant to tell his son to turn it down but he didn't.

He wanted them to follow.

And follow they did.

All seven of them began to 'stealthy' follow him, hoping to come across something the man did not want them to see or encounter.

However, they had to wonder when did this man get so agile?

He seemed to glide as he walked and even the air between his feet wasn't making a sound.

They were soon awed again by the large doors and cravings that lined the walls.

Soon they saw, their very first picture which so happened to be the first picture Ruius had taken with Naruto when he was 2 years old.

Those who hadn't figured it out yet, were absolutely shocked and they were all soon further shocked to find out the pictures could actually move!

It was brief but they were moving.

Ruius got the idea from Harry Potter.

He soon came to two large double doors and the doors opened automatically for him.

What they all saw was a scene of chaos and absolute shock as everything in the room froze.

The room could be the size of an underground nightclub holding a total of eleven people who once upon a time would have been called the 'Konoha 11'.

Shino Aburame

Akamaru

Chōji Akimichi

Sakura Haruno

Hinata Hyūga

Neji Hyūga

Kiba Inuzuka

Rock Lee

Shikamaru Nara

Tenten

Naruto Uzumaki

Ino Yamanaka

Kiba was feeding his dog a bag of his favourite chips, while Akumaru himself had already been fed two packs already and was sporting a full belly.

Both Ino and Hinata were trying to ambush Sakura, into a makeover and failing miserably.

Neji was just chilling with Rock Lee, who was not dressed in a hideous green jumpsuit instead he was wearing something that was easy on the eyes and both of them were having a contest to see who could drinking the most cans of Coca-Cola really fast, before they could not take the fizz no more.

Knowing full well, it would be hell on their throats.

Sesuke and Naruto were having an arm wrestle while Shikaramaru, Choji and Tenten watched and made sure the contest was fair.

Meanwhile Kurama was buried in a pile of popcorn, only his tail and paws were sticking out, but he seemed okay with it because he was eating his way out of it.

Yep.

It was Chaos.

They all froze, especially when they noticed Naruto father, followed by people they did not not know.

The shock was real when they noticed Two adults who looked like older version of two kids in the room.

It was like the world had shifted when all of their brains registered that.

Shikamaru looked at the man who could be an older him in disguise.

Shikaku looked at the mini him in equal surprise.

Fugaku eyes narrowed when he saw Sesuke while Sesuke suddenly did not like the man.

Inoichi was stunned to see a little girl who had his hair but his wife's face.

While, Ino was wondering why some blonde haired man, she had never seen before, was staring at her.

Chōza was stunned to see Choji who was just as stunned to see him, before getting over it and carrying on eating his super sized bag of ready salted, Walkers crisps.

Hiashi was shocked to see a little girl who looked like a younger version of his wife.

Ruius let the shock sink into the room before saying, 'seemingly' oblivious to it. "Son, keep the noise down, I have some important guests"

"Sorry, Dad." Naruto said, snapping out of his shock before walking to the speakers and turn the volume down to become more bearable.

Throughout all of this, Naruto had taken one look at a wrinkly old man and stared at him for a bit, before turning away.

He could have sworn that he recognised the man but his mind came up with nothing.

Hizuren was very saddened that Naruto had indeed forgotten him with age.

"Just keep it at this level." Ruius said, "Well, carry on. I'm sure there are plenty of things to keep you all entertained."

"...Actually, Ruius-sama. I was just about to leave" Shikamaru said, his likeness to a certain man was starting to freak him out.

His hair was combed back but the sides were out at the back his ears, he wore a black t-shirt over an unbuttoned green shirt and green jeans and black trainers, the last detail was the string necklace that had a piece of metal that looked like a tooth in the middle.

He was only 12 but he was trying to look mature and smooth.

However he did not expected to be booed.

"BOOO!" Naruto said, "How come you're always the one who flees the fastest whenever trouble comes about?"

 _Are you six? How are you the oldest one here!?_ Shikamaru wondered as he tired to keep his cool and say. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I just happened to promise my mother, I would get stuff for her. It's best to keep them early"

So troublesome...

Unfortunately none of the kid's who know him, were buying it.

After all, he was the laziest person they know.

Since when was he so motivated to move?

"Let me come with, Shikamaru" Choji said, he did not know that his friendship with the other was fate "I need to top up on my favourite snack"

They then both bowed to Ruius and walked out.

Shikaku and Choza almost unconsciously grabbed the two, there was no doubt in their mind's that they had just found their two son's.

Where they really going to let them walk away before their very eyes?

Meanwhile both Ibiki and Hizuren were kind of shocked by what was happening.

Not only were were they seeing several important missing children from their own village, the respect they showed their kidnapper was something they did not expect, at all.

Each one of them had glowing skin and smooth skin which showed that they were clearly being taken good care of, each of them wore clothes that were different to civilian at a certain age.

It was as if, the harshness and desperation of the world, had not touched that at all.

That and none of the child had any idea who the adults in the room were, even if they had to guess.

The door soon closed and Ruius turned around 'surprised' to see that they had followed him.

However the adults, gazes were soon drawn to the walking away duo who were trying to disappearing down the corridor.

They could both clearly see their faces.

"Are you curious about them?" Ruius said to Shikaku and Choza, before saying to all of them.

"I can give you all a pass to go outside and see your kid's or loved one. I just need to give them a heads up."

 _It was just basic sense, after all._

And scene!

Next chapter, Shikamaru is very surprised to hear that the man who he saw yesterday would he visiting. He is confused when the man asks if he has a game called Shogi with him, which after some explanation he realises that Chess would be a great substitute for it. Shikakui is stunned by his son's own mind who manages to beat him easily and the reason why Shikamaru had the skills to beat him. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

For as long as Shikamaru Nara could remember, he know that the people raising him weren't his biological parents.

After all, children were supposed to look like their parents, right?

Unfortunately, the people who had raised him, know nothing about his biological parents, plus, he was too lazy to actually try and found out more about them.

However, he remembered clearly the day that he found out that the world he lived in was actually above a much large world.

A world were terrible people roamed free and they all warned to never try to go down there without the Daimyo, protection.

From books and the internet, the world below sounded like a place, he did not want to go and or even meet people who lived there, the only reason he know as much as he did, was because he had reached a certain age, were one of his subjects was about life below.

So, what the heck?

Demon's, that are sealed into people?

A mad man stealing people's bodies to live longer?

Another mad man stealing people's eyes?

People killing each other because they didn't like the fact that, that person was special?

Even one chapter in his text book, would make a great movie and yet these events actually happened!

Thank god, he didn't live in such a dangerous world.

After all, how could he sleep, if he had to constantly worry about people coming after him in the middle of the night and it wasn't just to chat or to annoy him?

Shikamaru, was perfectly happy to ignore the world below him for the rest of his life or any questions about his parentage.

His plan was going well until Naruto managed to tempt him back to his house where he met a man, who looked like an older version of himself.

It was the first time, he had seen somebody look so much like him.

He tried to forget about the encounter but the man's face was troublesome.

On the way back from school one day, he entered the house he had called home for 12 years.

"I'm home" He said.

And then he was embraced by the women he called 'Kaa-san'

"Welcome, home. Son" Said, his mother. "How was school?"

"Troublesome, like usual, Kaa-san." He said, "The teacher always gives me harder questions then everybody else."

He could swear that the teacher was some kind of shrink, no matter how much he tried to hide his smarts, the questions given to him were always more advanced than the other students.

His extended Homework was the same way as well.

He actually had to use his brain in class.

"Well, then, he acknowledges how smart you are" His mother said, cheerfully. "It would be a waste if you don't have questions that don't challenge you. Or do you want to move to a more advanced school?"

"No. I'm good" Shikamaru said quickly, perhaps far too quickly since his mother sudden had a big smile on her face.

He tried to change the subject as he walked inside.

"Is Tou-chan not back yet?" Shikamaru said, noticing this, that was odd, his dad would usually be back by now.

"He called an hour ago and said that he has to attend a really important meeting with a client, that he forgot about, but hopefully, he would be back before dinner" Said, his mother.

"Geez. It's just like Tou-chan to forget something, like that" He said, fondly.

"Oh and your father also called about us having a visitor" His mother said.

"A Visitor?" He said. "Is it another one of Tou-chan clients, again?"

"Actually, the request was made by the Daimyo" She said.

"Eh?" He said, blinking.

The Daimyo made the request?

Ch 4: What is with this man?

"Shikamaru. Come down and greet our guest." Said, the voice of his mother.

He frowned and heaved himself up from his bed, he paused the game he was playing with his virtual reality helmet.

He loved virtual reality for lots of reason like the fact he could just lie down and do nothing and his brain would do all the work for him.

"COMING!" He said, putting the headset down, he wore a yellow t-shirt that had the number '0' on the front and back along with green shorts that went to his knees.

"Troublesome" He said, walking out of his room and down the corridor before walking down the stairs, only to completely freeze when he saw who was standing near his parents.

It was that man, that he wanted to forget meeting!

"Shikamaru. I want you meet Shikaku Nara, a guest of the Daimyo" Said, his father.

Yeah, he got that but what was he doing in the house!?

Shikamaru really wanted to know!

"Nice to meet you, sir" Shikamaru said, being respectful, hopeful his father would grab the man's attention until he finally left.

Unfortunately for him, the man was Very interested in him.

Shikamaru then began to notice oddities about the man that he didn't managed to process through the shock the last time they met.

The man had scars going to the middle of his face.

And what was wrong with his skin?

It didn't have the glow that he was used to seeing on everybody he met.

And could he actually see the man's skeleton structure through his skin?

Was this man like the unique people in his class, like the guy who had blue skin or the girl who had scaly skin and a tail?

Well, it was none of his business if the man was born like this.

From an early age, kids were exposed to all kind of kid's that did not look like them, and they were taught to not judge their appearance but their personality.

The lessons did wonders for what would have been terrible discrimination, which was the root of many problems from the world down below.

"Nice to meet you, too" Shikaku said, he had seen Shikamaru observe him.

God.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat?" Said, his mother.

"I don't want to be a bother" Shikaku said.

"We insist" His father said.

"Okay, then. I'll take tea with no sugar" Shikaku said and Shikamaru wanted to snort.

If the man was going to exploit his parents from the very beginning then he should have said so instead of beating around the bush.

"Shikmaru. Help your mother in the kitchen" Said, his mother.

And from Shikamaru face you can tell, he really did not want to but his mother's scary smile made him fellow.

"Troublesome. Woman" He mumbled, before getting the strong feeling like he was being watched very carefully.

He quickened his pace and soon entered the kitchen where he was ordered to find a cup, while still feeling like he was being watched.

Why was that man watching him?

Shikamaru found a cup and thank god that they recently upgraded their kettle.

With that man here, he did not think he could wait 3 minutes under the man's gaze.

"Well, I'm going now" Shikamaru said, trying to escape, he was hoping that this was an adult thing.

No such luck.

" **Sit** " His father said.

Shikamaru automatically sat down.

"You don't mind us asking, but what brings you here?" Said, his father, he just got a shocking request from the Daimyo of all people.

"Actually,...It about your son, Shikamaru" Shikaku said.

Shikamaru was as stiff as a board.

"Shikamaru?" Said, his mother.

"I was sent by the Daimyo to test his IQ" Shikaku said lying smoothy, just because he couldn't grab his son and run, did not mean he couldn't straight out lie.

Shikamaru did not panic and said. "Why would you want to do that? My teacher does it regularly. I'm sure it's in the records."

"What, records?" His mother said, making him flinch. "I remember in our last Parents meeting, you would always become mysteriously 'sick' on those days."

"Urk" Shikamaru said, he know, he was busted.

"I'm sure, that you can do the test, now" His father said, "Your mother and I, will go outside. We don't want you to be accused of cheating, after all"

 **No.**

Don't leave me alone with this man!

Shikamaru wanted to say, however both of them were up and out.

Shikamaru, tried his best to keep his calm and was failing miserably.

"Let's play a game of Shogi" Shikaku said.

"Shogi?" Shikamaru said, "What's that?" Surprising the man.

Did his own son actually ask him what Shogi is when it was so popular?

However, Shikamaru was serious.

Shikaku had to honestly explain to him what the game was, hoping there was something similar in the house, if Shikamaru did not know what it was then it must not have been in the house.

"That sounds a bit like Chess" Shikamaru said, know it was Shikaku turn to be confused.

Shikamaru got up and went to another room, he came back with a box and inside the box was a chess board and black and white pieces, seeing the confusion, it was Shikamaru turn to explain to the man what Chess was and how it worked.

 _What with this man?_ Shikamaru thought, he had never met somebody who hadn't at least heard of Chess.

"So, the goal is to take the King" Shikaku said, making him nod. "I think I got the idea of it. You can go first"

And Shikamaru made his first move by moving a pawn forward.

Now it was time for his test.

Shikaku wanted to know how his son's brain worked, he wanted to know what kind of strategies he could come up with.

He wanted to know what kind of person he was.

In a short amount time, he would find out so much about his own son.

 **Shikaku lost 10 minutes later.**

"Checkmate" Shikamaru said, yawning.

Shikaku stared at the board in clear and utter disbelief.

All his pieces were gone and his King was surrounding by less than half of Shikamaru pieces.

He.

Konoha top strategist, who had been through war and survived, had actually lost!

He, lost to his own son!

"H-How?" He said, and what was worse was that Shikamaru was looking bored.

"Planning thousands of steps ahead, was your biggest weakness" Shikamaru said, "Those steps would never come to pass if I do everything in my power to kill all your pieces in the early stages. I find that the best way to deal with a snake is to caught off its head before it has the time to bite you"

"Did you parents teach you that?" Shikaku said.

"Nah" Shikamaru said. "I learnt it from video games. Everything else was from my past textbooks. Lots of Wars could have ended sooner if somebody want for the source before it became troublesome. If you played a strategy game, you'll learn to deal with all kinds of people and the games forces you have to take into account so many things, even the motion of the wind can determine a battles outcome."

That's why whenever his friends played a strategy game, he would always be the backbone.

"And what about school?" Shikaku said, "Do they teach you about Chakra?"

"Chakra?" Shikamaru said, that was an odd question. "You mean the Chakra network? We learned that in biology. One of my friends comes from a Ninja family and she can do all kinds of crazy stuff."

And Shikaku was surprised, the man did in fact teach them about Ninja's.

"And what about you?" Shikakau said, "Do you want to do things like walk on water and Justus's?" If he could input the Nara clan Jutsu onto his son, his Clan's spirit will keep on living.

"Walking on water sounds cool. I definitely don't mind learning that" Shikamaru said, "But learning Justu's sound so troublesome"

"What?" Shikaku said, it wasn't every day he was shocked.

"Jutsu are powered by Chakra, right? Which runs through the body" Shikamaru said. "But we need Chakra to survive. Too little of it and we die. It's our life blood. I'll rather not learn anything that sucks up what I need to survive. And besides, if I start learning now, what will happen to my body? I'm 12 years old and will go through puberty soon, my body will change and it needs all the help it can get. It's not right to deprave it and besides, what use is learning Justu, other than to show off?"

"But what about if it's your birthright?" Shikaku said.

And that's when Shikamaru and Shikaku, know he know.

Shikamaru know they were biologically father and child.

"I don't want my birthright." Shikamaru said, shocking him. "I've gone 12 years without it, so why would I need it now?"

And Shikaku realised, this was the difference between his environment and his son's environment.

Back in his world, Justu's were used to protect themselves and those around them, it would get them out of a tight situation because you never know when you'll be attacked.

And yet he had only been here for 2 days and he could tell that it was incredibly peaceful here.

There wasn't any sense of urgency to protect themselves.

Shikamaru did not live in an environment that made learning it a priority.

So, he didn't want it.

He didn't need it.

Shikaku suddenly remembered what he heard 12 years ago.

' **Your War will End with you** '

Until now, he never truly took those words seriously but now evidence was staring him right in the face.

His own son did not want anything to do with him or the Justu's he wanted to pass down.

 _The spirit of the Nara Clan will never touch the next generation._

And scene!

Next Chapter, Sesuke wonders why his brother is acting weird when the man he met before comes over. What's worse is that the man orders his brother, and his brother just takes it, so he decides to ear-drop and is shocked by the conversation he hears. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

"Nii-san" Said a cute little boy who had made it safely home.

Home.

Where the weird females couldn't get to him.

12-year-old Itachi Uchiha turned to find his 7-year-old, little brother, Sasuke Uchiha at the door way.

"Welcome home" Itachi said, eating a pack of biscuits.

"Nii-san, how come we leave at the same time but you always come home before me?" Sasuke said, it was incredibly frustrating especially since he tried running to get to the house first.

Itachi just smiled mysteriously.

"Nii-san, don't we have a mom and dad?" Sasuke said.

The question had finally come.

Itachi stopped eating, he know the day would come that Sasuke would ask about their parents.

On week days there were workers who would come in to take care of them, but they weren't their parents.

Sasuke was now old enough to know the difference between getting hugged by a stranger and somebody who was blood related to him.

"Sasuke. The reason why we don't have parents is because our parents weren't as pure as us" Itachi said, sure his mother was kind but he thanked god every day that their father wasn't around. "Because they weren't as pure as us, they could make it to this place"

But even he was surprised he was able to come to this place, maybe it was because his soul wept for the people he was forced to kill.

"But shouldn't they be pure now?" Sasuke said, sure the workers in the house were super nice but even he understood the difference between being hugged by his big brother and being hugged by a worker.

"Sesuke..." Itachi said, getting to his level. "Our parents will never be ready. Our father will never change. I hope you never meet our father. Grow up happy, Sasuke and become a good man."

"Nii-san?" Sasuke sad, why was his brother smiling so widely.

He didn't know that Itachi envied him.

Sasuke would never know how lucky he was, not be able to remember his own parents and clan.

He would never know what it's like to only be 4 years old and have you own father take you to a battle field to see a pile of dead bodies?

Sesuke was very lucky to have been kidnapped, he had escaped it all.

And the Therapy session's that Itachi had to go through, had help him to sleep at night.

He had gotten a lot better to the point that he didn't see dead bodies every time he slept.

"Nii-san" now a 12-year-old Sasuke said.

"Hm?" He said, as he ate breakfast and studied on the side.

His brother had been to the doorway and came back with a bunch of latter's in his hand.

"There is a letter addressed to you, Nii-san and it looks pretty important" Sasuke said, he held it up and Itachi saw it was a very fancy latter, there were clouds over it.

Itachi took it and opened it.

However, when he read it, Sasuke was shocked.

His kind brother had a very scary expression on his face.

What could be in a latter that would make his brother show that kind of expression?

Ch 5: Itachi makes his stance.

 **It was that man.**

Sasuke face when he saw who had invaded the place that he called home, was very similar to his brother face when his brother read that latter.

He wouldn't be surprised if his brother met this man.

And to make matters worse, the man had to come in when all the workers were having a mini break.

"Please come in" Itachi said, being civil for now.

Fugaku Uchiha looked at the modern day house not impressed, he much preferred the old Japanese house that he had back home.

"Isn't your brother going to greet me as well? How did you raise him?" Fuguku scolded, arrogantly.

And Sasuke did not even know that he could find somebody who could irritate him so much, wasn't it common curtsy not to enter somebody else home with that kind of attitude?

However, his brother attitude towards him shocked him.

"Sasuke, greet this man" Itachi said.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke said, however his brother's eyes showed that he was dead serious so Sesuke had no choice but to bow to the man who he did not like and say. "Welcome, sir"

"So, he does have manners after all." Fugaku said.

"Would you like, anything to eat?" Itachi said, continue to freak his little brother out even more.

"Hmph" Came the voice of the man, in reality he was starving.

Ever since the tightness of food hit him, he had been starving.

So, the man followed them, where he was very judgmental about the photos of a smiling Itachi and Sasuke, around the house.

Sasuke dislike for the man was decreasing by the second.

They want into their clean kitchen, that the man turned his nose up at the sight of, he disapproved of the sugary cereal and strange machinery he had never seen before.

There was a fridge that had Sasuke past drawings when he was little, stuck proudly on it.

Sasuke wondered when this man was going to leave the house.

Because he really wanted this man to leave.

The man sat on a chair, surprised by how comfortable it was.

"I can make something home cooked for you" Itachi said, acting like a house wife.

 _Nii-san. When was the last time you cooked!? Why are you bending over backwards for this man!_ Sasuke wanted to know.

Who was this man who could make his brother act like this!?

And then Sasuke felt the chilling stare of the man's eyes on him, however he did not cower but faced it bravely.

"Sasuke. Do you have your eyes yet?" Fugaku said.

Sasuke eyes were wide.

Eyes?

And since when did this man not only know his name but he could call it so informally?

Only his brother and friends could call him so informally!

Fugaku then proceeded to activate his eyes, much to his shock.

They look a lot like his own!

Sasuke was then filled with so many questions about his own.

His brother barely talked about.

Maybe he could get the answers from this man?

And Itachi decided that Sasuke contact with this man had reached.

"Sasuke, you can go now" Itachi said.

"Huh?" Sasuke said, he was about to ask a question.

"Don't you have homework today?" Itachi said and then he was amused to see Sasuke face at the mention of homework. "You know when you don't do it in time, the school calls me"

And when the school called him, Sasuke found that Itachi became very scary.

They may live under adults but when it came down to it, Itachi was Sasuke guardian and it would be official when he turned 18.

And Sasuke did not want to see his brother mad again, his brother was a slave driver every time his homework was late.

"R-Right. I have homework to do." Sasuke said, sweating. "I'll better get going"

Sasuke walked out, however he was overcome with curiosity.

He remembered the day when he figured out how his brother could find him no matter what and he used his smarts to come up with a way to shake his brother off his tail.

He took out a pencil in his pocket which had a seal on it and suppressed his Chakra signature as soon as he throw it.

He learnt this from Sakura.

The seal was designed to always find its way it's way to his bedroom, where it would constantly give off his Chakra signature.

He hoped it was enough to fool his brother.

Apparently yes.

"Itachi, I am very disappointed in you" Said, the man that confused Sasuke. "How did you raise him? He does not have the mannerism befitting that of the Uchiha clan"

 _Uchiha Clan?_ Sasuke thought, he didn't know that there was an Uchiha clan.

"That's the point, father" Itachi said, making Sasuke was shocked.

Father!?

As in the person his brother did not want him to meet or even think about!?

"What?" Fuguka said, shocked.

"Those who held the Uchiha name here, have discarded it years ago. Me and Sasuke are the only two who still have this name" Itachi said, "However don't misunderstand, I didn't keep this last name for the Clan. I did it out of respect for Mother"

"What!?" Fuguka said, at first he was mad that those who disappeared changed their last names, he labelled them as traitors who should be killed on the spot but when he heard about how Itachi, his own flesh and blood thought nothing about his last name, the rage within him couldn't be described.

Sasuke was shocked.

There were other Uchiha as well?

He had more family?

And why did they choose to discard their own last name?

"Out of those who came here, who are old enough to remember what it was like in the Uchiha Clan. I am the youngest" Itachi revealed. "When I die. I plan to take you and the elders twisted Ideology with me. Sasuke will never suffer like I did, to reach where I am today"

 _Nii-san?_ Sasuke thought, his kind brother had been hurt? He had suffered?

"Right now, I stopped trying to be a Ninja, years ago instead I am in training to become a healer. I want to save people's instead of end their lives" Itachi said. "Me and Sasuke, getting kidnapped, was the best thing for us. Both of us can start over."

" **How dare you, you stupid child** " Fugaku said, this was not how he thought reuniting with his eldest child would go. "Do you know what you've done!? You were a prodigy! Praised by the whole village and yet, you've throwing that all away! It is your duty as an Uchiha to uphold the clan's ideals and bring glory to it!"

"The Clan is built on the blood of many and I want no part in it" Itachi said, shocking Sesuke who was listening. "Ever since the Kyubi attack, hatred has been brewing in the clan. I am well aware that the clan blames the Hokage for what happened on that terrible day. Many clan members died in order to stop the Fox. It was a tragedy that we engraved in stone and gave everybody a proper resting place to honor them. But it gives us no excuse to fill ourselves with hatred. I will not fill Sasuke with that same hatred, that you tried to fill me with"

Why else would his own father take him to a battle field, when he was that young?

"I refuse to pressure Sasuke, like you pressured me." Itachi said, "Sasuke will grow up to be whoever he wants to be and I'll be there cheering him on. I hope that one day he would be become a wonderful man who can chose to marry however he wants. Maybe one day in the future the Clan will be revived but it won't be revived with those eyes, because I will never tell him how to awaken those abominations"

Fugaka slapped him.

"How dare you speak of the thing that makes the Uchiha clan superior to everybody else as an 'Abomination'. Fugaka said, "Where did I fail in raising you? The next lineage of Uchiha will be laughable weak."

"No, father" Itachi said, despite his stinging cheek. "They will be far stronger then the Uchiha who were born in the old ways. I will make sure that your legacy will die so a new and more powerful one will be allowed to survive. And judging from that slap just now. You don't have that long to live."

Making both Sasuke and Fugaka shocked.

Fugaka was especially shocked because he hadn't told anybody that he was losing his strength.

How laughable would that be?

The head of the Uchiha clan dying of weakness!

"You should go to the nearest Hospital to get it cured, but that's useless telling you that, because your pride won't allow it" Itachi said, "I don't know how long you will be staying here but I'll make sure to send a request directly to the Sky Daimyo so that I will know when your dead. You may not have been a good father but I will make sure to weep for you, since nobody else would"

Then Itachi left the room, Ninja style, leaving his father fuming.

If not for the very visible threat over his head, he would have killed his two boys, right here and now.

Hundreds of years of tradition would go down the drain because of his stupid child.

He hoped that his ancestors won't hold him accountable when he came to meet them.

#Outside the Room#

Itachi appeared.

"Sasuke. I know you didn't leave" Itachi said, his little brother was too curious.

Silence.

Then a familiar preteen showed up and Itachi was surprised.

Sasuke was crying.

Sasuke had no idea that his big brother was doing so much for him, just so he could grow up with so much freedom.

"N-Nii-san, I" He began.

 **Itachi embraced him, much to his shock.**

"Sasuke. Don't say anything. I just wanted you to have the start that I never had. You don't have to give back anything. Just promise me that you will grow up and become a wonderful man" Itachi said, "Don't ever copy me. Do what you want to do and be you. I'll support you in everything you do"

"Nii-san..." Sasuke said, how did he get such an amazing brother when his father was like that?

"Now dry your tears. I recently got my allowance and I was planning to treat you to the all tomato shop that opened up near by" Itachi said.

"WHAT!?" Sasuke said, before he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and said. "Let's me get my shoes on"

He was fast for somebody who barely had any ninja training.

Itachi looked at the door that he locked when he appeared, he know that his father could hear them.

 _He kill his Clan legacy, here and now._

And scene!

Next chapter, Gaara get a surprising visit from none other than his brother and sister, who are just as shocked as he is, to see them. They are further shocked to see how well Gaara who scared them so bad in the past, had grown up. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
